In recent years, a Web service that enables the user to post evaluation information (word-of-mouth information) about a facility, such as a shop, and enables other users to browse evaluation information to use this evaluation information for selection of a shop, and so on (described as a user post type of service from here on) has become popular. It can be said that a user post (review) function is indispensable particularly for online shopping sites and restaurant search sites, and many users refer to reviews when doing their shopping and making a destination search. This flow cannot be disregarded in the motor vehicle industry, and cooperation with a user post type of service has been studied in many telematics services.
By the way, in order to ensure the reliability of the description of an evaluation in a user post type of service, there is a necessity that many users post evaluation information. However, the generation and posting of evaluation information are a time-consuming process for users, and many posts are not gathered when users think that the posting is a troublesome work. Therefore, a measure to reduce the user load of posting evaluation information is taken.
As a conventional technique of urging a user to post evaluation information by using vehicle-mounted equipment, for example, there is an invention disclosed by patent reference 1. In accordance with this patent reference 1, when a car makes a transition from an idle state to an active state, a display for urging a user to perform an operation of performing an evaluation about a facility is presented.
Further, in patent reference 2, a system that determines that a user has stopped off at a facility set as a destination from a parking position and a time, and generates and stores stop-off facility information is described.
In addition, in accordance with patent reference 3, a voice recognition is performed on a talk in a vehicle cabin, a point keyword which is uttered and a feeling keyword are linked with each other, and evaluation information about a facility is automatically generated.